


Two dads on mothers day

by phanhowlterstuff



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 05:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15429582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanhowlterstuff/pseuds/phanhowlterstuff
Summary: Phil talking about his husband, Dan, to one of his students





	Two dads on mothers day

**Author's Note:**

> tw: none
> 
> prompt: au where person a is a primary school teacher and is married to person b and its mothers day and one of the children has two dads and talks to person a about it and they tell them about person b

The kids were sat in front of Phil in their seat, always at the end of his classes he liked to answer questions that kid wanted to ask or just talk about their day, so he always took ten minutes of his class to do that and it was always worth it 

A boy raised his seven year-old hand as high as he could so he could grab Phil’s attention, “Yes, Adam?”

“What are you gonna do for your mom today?”, he asked and everyone nodded like their agreeing to the question which they probably are

“I’m gonna call her like always”, Phil answered, smiling but the answer was unsatisfactory for Adam as he frowned

“But my dad says that you have to hug your mom and give her flowers!”

“But my mom lives far away from here so she’d have to wait for the hug and flowers”, Phil explained

“Oh, okay”, Adam said

"Any other questions?”, Phil asked, looking around and all the kids shook their small heads

Phil sighed and looked at the clock that was located on the wall by the door, “Well it seems that we’re five minutes too early today”

“Why don’t you just let out early, Mr. Lester?”, Aria asked, her back straight and her mood confident

“Well I did that yesterday and the principal wasn’t too keen on that”, Phil answered

Then the bell rang, signalling that the school for the day was finally over and the kids could go home to their parents or guardians

“Alright, kids”, Phil said, quickly standing up, “Get all of your things and you can leave”

Phil sat back down, waiting until every kid was gone from his class before he could call his husband, but there was one kid still sitting on her seat looking down at her table, frowning

“You alright there, Diane?”, Phil asked, when she looked up at him, he signalled her to come to him and sit on the seat that was in front of his desk

When she came and sat on the seat he quickly asked, “Is something bothering you?”

She just shrugged, “I don’t have a mother”, she looked up at Phil, “I have two dads but no mom”

Phil smiled, “Then you can celebrate extra more on fathers day”

“But I have nothing to celebrate today, all the other kids do”, her frown deepened, “But not me”

“Y'know”, Phil started, grabbing more of her attention, “I’m married to a man, just like your fathers are married to each other”

Her eyes brightened, “You are?”

“Yes”, Phil put both of his hands on the desk, “You want me to talk about him?”

She quickly nodded and started to smile immediately

“Well, his name is Daniel, but he likes to be called Dan, Like I want to be called Phil and not Philip”, Phil started, “Every time that he smiles or laughs, a dimple forms right here”, Phil pointed at both of his cheeks, pointing exactly where the dimples appear on Dan, “His eyes are brown, like coffee or chocolate and his hair is brown also and curly, when he was younger he always ironed it cause he didn’t like it curled but accepted it and started to just leave it be and I like it like that”, Phil explained, “We met back in 2009 in a train station, we started dating in 2009 too actually, in 2015 I asked him to marry me and he accepted it, so in 2016 we got married in Manchester”, Phil showed her his ring with pride, “He has one just like this on his ring finger”

“It’s beautiful”, she awed

“And expensive”, he chuckled, “But it’s worth the money”

“Dan is the nicest guy you’ll meet”, Phil continued, “But people are too quick to judge and think that he isn’t and find him annoying, but really he’s like a cover of a book, beautiful but closed. He’s afraid of the dark and holds my hands tightly when we’re outside at dark, he’s always on the internet on his computer or phone like some teenager and is awake late in the night even though he has work early the next day”

Phil sighed, “Don’t be worried about mothers day, Diane, just remember that on fathers day you can celebrate extra more and brag to everyone about that”

She nodded, grinning ear-to-ear, “I will, Mr. Lester”

Phil smiled, “Now go on, your parents are probably waiting”

Diane scurried off with her red back pack on her back that was filled with all her belongings and textbooks

When she was gone, Phil quickly dialed Dan’s number on his phone and clicked on the call button

“Took you long enough to call”, he heard Dan’s voice through the line, just hearing his voice makes Phil smile, god how did he end up this lucky

“Sorry, a girl needed a little talk after class”, Phil explained

“Oh? Did something happen?”, Dan asked

“Nothing important,” Phil shook his head, “having two dads on mothers day is hard for a kid”

Dan chuckled, “Hope our kid won’t have it hard”, he said, holding their infant child lovingly in his hand

“Me too”, Phil agreed


End file.
